Techniques related to conference support software, such as a television (TV) conference system and a web conference system, are known, in which participants at remote locations share information (see, e.g., Non Patent Literature 1). With use of the TV conference system, conference participants at remote locations can experience a conference in a face-to-face manner. This system allows the conference to occur in a face-to-face manner as if it were occurring in one room (e.g., a conference room). The web conference system allows documents to be shared and enhances understanding between the remote locations, thereby facilitating the conference. Further, a web conference system using a white board is known (see e.g., Non Patent Literature 2). This system is a conference support system that displays information written on a white board using an electronic stylus. The information is displayed on a white board at a remote location.